Monstars: Nawt's Sugar Rush
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: On a nice, peaceful night in the Monstars' mansion, the boys ate some chocolate chip cookies and Nawt goes crazy for them. The next day after ignoring his friends warnings about eating too much cookies, Nawt eats most of the cookies Bang made and becomes more hyper and crazy than normal.Will Pound and the others be able to bring Nawt's senses back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

On a nice,dark evening, the four Monstars Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Nawt were in the living room watching TV while Bang was baking fresh chocolate chip cookies in the dining room. Bang was wearing a chef hat and a black apron that says "Kiss the Cook" with flames on the the oven went off, Bang took the tray of cookies out of the oven while wearing oven mitts and placed the tray on the dining room. The sweet aroma spreads through the kitchen to the living room and flowed straight into the four boys' noses. Pound,Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt smelled the sweet chocolatey aroma from kitchen as they closed their eyes and smiled with delight.

When they opened their eyes again, they were mesmerized by the smell. "Man, did you guys smell that?" Pound asked the others. Blanko replied, "We sure did dude. Bang made chocolate chip cookies." "Yeah, and they smell good too." Bupkus added. "They sure do you guys." Nawt got off the couch and told the others,"Well what are we still doing here for? Let's get some cookies." The three smiled and replied, "Yeah!"

Bupkus,Blanko,and Nawt also got off the couch and the four Monstars went to the kitchen to get some chocolate chip cookies Bang made. When the four Monstars made it to the kitchen, Bang noticed them and said, "Sup guys? Are you some of my delicious,fresh chocolate chip cookies?"

Pound replied, "We sure are Bang. You must've put a lot of effort into baking these cookies." Bang smiled at Pound's compliment, "Thanks Pound. I appreciate the compliment." The two them gave each other a fist bump. "Well guys, let's get some napkins and eat some cookies." Bang said taking off his chef hat and apron.

After the Monstars brought some napkins from the counter next to their sink, they each grabbed three cookies from tray and wrapped them around with their napkins. Pound and the gang took a bite of their cookies and were satisfied by the taste. "Man Bang, these are the best cookies I've ever tasted." Pound said with a smile.

"Yeah cookies are fly!" Blanko agreed.

"Super fly!" Bupkus added.

"Thanks you guys. I'm really glad all of you love my cooking."Bang smiled. Then suddenly,Nawt belches out loud after eating his cookies in a nick of time and makes the rest of the boys jump.

"Nawt!" The four of them shouted.

"Whoops. Excuse me." Nawt said while showing an embarrassing smile.

Nawt was filled with wonder and joy after eating those Bang made. "Man those cookies were so good! I must have more!" He exclaimed. Right before Nawt reached for the cookies on the tray, Bang slapped his right hand which caused him to yell in pain. "Ow! What the heck was that for Bang?!"

"Nawt, there is no way I'm letting you eat all of these cookies that I baked!" Bang growled at him.

"Bang's right. He didn't bake those cookies just for you. He baked the cookies for all of us." Pound told Nawt. Nawt rolled his eyes and asked, "Oh come on you guys. What's the harm of having a few more cookies?

"It's just that people sometimes regret after eating too much sweets,especially cookies." Blanko reasoned with him.

"I agree with Blanko. That's all we're saying."said Bupkus.

Nawt sighed as he realized he couldn't argue with his friends for trying to not to eat too much cookies. "You guys are right.I promise not to eat too much cookies."

"Good." Pound said, "Now come on you guys, let's head back to the living room and watch some TV." When Pound,Bupkus,.and Blanko went back into the living room, Bang turned around and gave Nawt a warning. "Listen Nawt." he snarled, "If you eat all of my cookies so help me I will beat the red off of you. Do I make myself clear?" Nawt gulped in fear as he answered, "Cr-crystal clear Bang." When Bang left the kitchen to the living room with the rest of the Monstars, Nawt followed him as his heart started throbbing really fast after hearing Bang's warning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next afternoon, the Monstars were in the gym playing basketball and exercising Pound and Bang were playing a little one-on-one, Blanko was doing push-ups, Bupkus was lifting weights, and Nawt was doing sit ups. After doing thirty sit ups, Nawt sat down on the bleachers to take a brake and drink his bottle of water.

While sitting on the bleachers, Nawt couldn't stop thinking about how good Bang's chocolate chip cookies were last night. Thinking about them made him lick his lips and his stomach growling. "Man, those cookies Bang made last night were so good, I have to have more of them." he thought, "But then again, I don't want to break my promise to my friends."

Nawt right eye started to quiver, his teeth chattered, and his body began to shake. Nawt knew he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to eat more of Bang's cookies. Suddenly, Nawt had an idea, "That's it!" he thought to himself, "I'll just tell the others that I super hungry and we'll head back home for lunch so I can eat more of those yummy chocolate chip cookies. And besides, it's only 12:00."

Nawt got off the bleachers and put his plan into action. He walked up to the four Monstars while they were taking a break and said, "Hey guys, are you all hungry? I'm a little peckish." Pound replied, "Yeah Nawt. To be honest I'm a little hungry too.

Bang agreed, "Yeah me too."

"Me three man, playing basketball and exercising sure does work up an appetite." Blanko said rubbing his stomach.

Pound looked at Bupkus and asked him if he was hungry too, "What about you Bupkus? Are you hungry too?" He replied, "Not really." But when everyone including Bupkus heard his stomach growling, the rest of the Monstars stared at him; causing him blush and chuckle.

"Heh heh, maybe I am a little hungry too." Bupkus said as he gave out an embarrassing smile.

Nawt had a smile on his face when he knew that things were all going according to his plan. "This is great Nawt. Now all you gotta do is tell them you would like to head back to the mansion for lunch and you're good to go."he thought.

Right before Nawt was about to say something, Bupkus suggested that they should go somewhere else for lunch. "Hey I know! Let's head to Burger Barn to get some cheeseburgers, fries, and some shakes for lunch. The rest of the Monstars loved his suggestion, except for Nawt.

His jaw dropped in shock when he realized his plan didn't work out too good, so he shook his head and went with Bupkus' suggestion. "Yeah, that's a great idea." he said.

"Then it's settled. Let's head to Burger Barn to eat some burgers." Pound told them. When the five Monstars left the gym, Nawt face palmed and thought, "Darn it! So close!" Pound locked the door up shut, and the boys went into their car to drive to Burger Barn for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Meanwhile at Burger Barn, the Monstars were eating some delicious cheeseburgers with a side of fries and milkshakes. While Pound was eating his burger he was satisfied by the taste. "This is the best burger I've ever eaten." Pound said. "You can say that again."Bupkus agreed. Everyone was enjoying their meal. Even though Nawt's plan didn't work out, he tried to look on the bright side of life. "Oh well, at least it wasn't a total lost. You got something to eat for lunch." Nawt thought to himself as he took a bite off of his cheeseburger and fries. While the guys were eating, they were talking about what they should do when they get back home.

"So what do you guys wanna do next?" Pound asked the others. Nawt ears perked up when he had another idea to eat more of Bang's cookies. "I have an idea." he said, "Why don't we head back home and watch some Basketball?" The other Monstars thought about Nawt's suggestion and liked the idea. "That's not a bad idea Nawt. We can watch Women's Basketball!" said Bupkus. "Nice idea Bupkus! I love Women's Basketball." Pound said with delight. "Me too guys." Blanko agreed, "There's nothing better than watching a bunch of hot and strong girls playing basketball like we do."

"Yeah." The rest of Monstars said dreamly.

"Then it's settled." Pound told the others, "After we finish our food, let's head back home and watch some Women's Wrestling on TV." When the boys finished eating, they left Burger Barn and went back into their car to head back to their mansion. On their way back home, Nawt had a big smile on his face when he knew that his plan worked.

"Yes! My plan is working!" he thought, "Once we head back home and wait for the right moment, it'll be cookie time!" Finally, the Monstars made it back home and Pound drove the car inside the garage when he opened the door with the garage door opener. When the boys got out the car, Pound closed the garage door and they all went inside their mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Meanwhile in the living room, the five Monstars were on the couch watching women's basketball on their HD TV in their living room. The five of them were enjoying their show. "Man, watching women play basketball is a awesome idea." said Bang. "It sure is man, nice thinking Bupkus." said Blanko. "Thanks you guys," Bupkus said smiling, "Isn't it great seeing beautiful young girls playing the same sport as we do?"

"It sure is." they all agreed. While they were still watching their favorite show, Nawt had a sly idea."This is a great!" Nawt thought cunningly, "Now that the others are distracted by our favorite show, this is my chance to go to the kitchen and get those cookies!" Nawt slid off the couch slowly and tiptoed to the kitchen. Before he got there, Pound,Bupkus,Bang and Blanko turned around and noticed Nawt was heading towards the kitchen. Pound asked, "Nawt where do you think you're going?"

Nawt jumped and turned around to face Pound and the others and tried to be calm. "Nothing, I was just about to head to the kitchen to get a snack." The others felt suspicious about what Nawt was up to.

Bupkus raised his eyebrow and asked,"Nawt, you're not thinking of eating all of those cookies Bang made are you?" Nawt gulped nervously and replied, "No, not at all. I just want two cookies, that's all." "Fine, you get two cookies and that's it." Bang told him. Nawt smiled with glee and zoomed into the kitchen.

After Nawt grabbed a napkin, he opened the cookie jar, grabbed two cookies with his napkin, and closed the jar as he went back to the living room. Nawt sat back on the couch with his best friends and starting eating his cookies. When Nawt finished eating them he shivered by the taste and asked Bang if he could have another. "Hey Bang, can I have another cookie?"

"Seriously Nawt?" Bang said glaring at Nawt,"You just ate two cookies and now you want another one?" Nawt replied, "Yeah. So can I have another cookie?" "No!" Bang said sternly, "We're not going to let you eat more of my cookies." "Bang's right." Pound agreed, "You had enough."

Nawt whined, "Why are you guys doing this to me? I just want one more cookie."

Bupkus reasoned with Nawt, "We're doing this because we're your friends. Also, you should lay off the cookies for a while." "But why? Nawt asked,"Bang's cookies are so chocolaty and delicious." "You see Nawt when people eat too much sweats like cookies, they enter in a sugar rush and later become worn out and tired." Blanko told Nawt.

"Blanko is right Nawt, that's all we're saying." said Pound.

"Ok, I understand." Nawt sighed. "Good. Now c'mon you guys,it's burrito night. Let's head to the kitchen to eat some burritos." Bang said. The five Monstars like the idea, so they got off the couch and went to the kitchen for some burritos.

When they got there, Nawt asked, "Can I still have one more cookie after I finish my burrito?"

The rest of the Monstars glared at Nawt and shouted, "NO!"

Nawt gulped and smiled nervously. "Never mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

In the kitchen, the Monstars made some burritos for dinner. After they finished making them, the boys went back to the living room to watch their favorite show. They sat back down on the couch and ate their delicious burritos. Even though Nawt was enjoying his burrito, he still couldn't stop thinking about Bang's cookies and realized that his plan wasn't working. "Dang it Nawt!" he thought to himself, "Pull yourself together! You gotta get those cookies!"

But Nawt also remembered what Bupkus and the others said about eating too much cookies. "No I can't do it! My friends are only doing what's best for me!" Nawt couldn't make up mind and his right eye was twitching. He shook his head and snapped out of it. "The others are right." Nawt thought, "I don't need to eat all of those cookies. At least I got a burrito to eat." The red Monstar continued to eat his burrito and watch Women's Basketball on TV with his friends.

Five hours later after dinner, the Monstars got into their pajamas in their rooms and went straight to bed. The Monstars were sleeping peacefully in their rooms, until Nawt woke up in the middle of the night when he realized he couldn't sleep. He still kept thinking about Bang's chocolate chip cookies. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" he thought anxiously, "I have to get more of those cookies!" Nawt did some thinking and had another sneaky idea. "That's it!" Nawt thought eagerly,"I'll just sneak into the kitchen, get two cookies to eat from the cookie jar and head back to bed. What could possibly go wrong?"

Nawt got out of his bed while wearing his light red footie pajamas and snuck out of his room to head to the kitchen downstairs for some cookies. When he got to the kitchen, he opened the cookie jar next to the microwave and grabbed two cookies. The pupils in Nawt's eyes started spinning and he started to drool a little bit. He whispered to himself, "At long last! My precious cookies!" The little red Monstar tossed the two cookies and went straight into his mouth. After he chewed the cookies, he swallowed them and started shivering with joy and delight. "Sooo good." he left the kitchen and went back upstairs. Before he went into his room, he heard Pound voice, "Stop right there Nawt!" he said, Nawt was startled when he heard Pound's voice. The little red alien kept his cool and turned around seeing Pound wearing his light blue pajamas and a nightcap with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey Pound. What's up?" he said casually, "What were you doing in the kitchen at 2:00 in the morning?" Pound asked Nawt. Nawt gulped and started to sweat a little as he came up with a lie to fool Pound, "Uh, I went to the kitchen to drink some water." Pound raised his eyebrow, "Really?" Nawt nodded his head and replied, "Yeah really." "Just go back to bed Nawt." Pound told him. The two Monstars went back to their rooms and headed straight for bed. When Nawt went back into his room he wiped off the sweat from his forehead and sighed with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next afternoon after lunch,the Monstars were about to head to the park to play some basketball. "Alright boys!" said Pound, "Let's head to the park and play some basketball!" "Yeah!" The Monstars cheered as they left the mansion. Pound closed the front door shut and the five aliens walked to the park. While the boys were on their way to the park, Nawt had another sneaky plan. "Okay Nawt. Keep it together" he thought to himself, "You're new plan won't get sabotaged this time." Nawt came up with a new plan to eat more of Bang's cookies in his head. "First, I'll play basketball with my friends for a couple of minutes. Then, I'll tell the others that I have to go to the bathroom. Finally when I get back home, I'll sneak into the kitchen and eat more cookies." Nawt had a sneaky smile on his face as he chuckled cunningly.

When the five Monstars made it to the park, they head to the basketball court to shoot some hoops for a couple of hours. As time went by, the boys sat on the bench in the court and took a break. Pound was drinking his bottle of water, Bang was eating an energy bar, Blanko was playing a video game on his cell phone, Bupkus was wiping sweat off of his face with a washcloth while he had his jersey off, and Nawt was twiddling his fingers as he tries to tell his friends that he has to go back home to use the bathroom.

"Hey Pound." Nawt said, "I have to use the bathroom back in the mansion."

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Pound asked him. "And why don't you use the restrooms here in the park?" Nawt started sweating, and shifted his eyes back and forward when Pound asked him those questions. The little red Monstar replied, "Because I didn't feel like need to go until now and I like the scenery of our bathroom." Pound,Bupkus,Bang, and Blanko looked at each other and gave Nawt a suspicious look on their faces;knowing that their little red friend was up to something. So Pound came up with an idea to find out what Nawt is planning.

"I have a better idea." Pound said, "Let's head back home anyway." Nawt grew nervous when his plan wasn't working for the third time. He stammered, "A-Are you sure that's necessary?" Pound replied,

"Oh it's necessary alright. It's better than coming back all the way here from the mansion just to use the bathroom right guys?" Pound turns to Bupkus,Blanko, and Bang and gave them a wink and a smile.

Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang knew it was part of Pound's plan to find out what Nawt was up to. So, they agreed with him. "Right!" The three of them said as they winked and smiled back at him. After Bupkus puts his jersey back on, he said, "I agree with Pound. We are getting tired anyway."

"Yeah." said the four Monstars.

"C'mon you guys." Pound told the others, "Let's head back home for a nap." Pound and the others smiled and winked at each other and the five Monstars left the park and headed back home. On the way back home, Nawt still couldn't believe that his new plan didn't work. "This is impossible!" he thought hopelessly, "No matter how I try to get more of Bang's cookies, the others tried to stop me." Nawt felt like giving up, but then he had another cunning idea. "What a minute! Nawt thought to himself, "If Pound and the others are tired, that means they'll take a nap when we get back home and I can eat more of those cookies!" Nawt smiled with joy when he realized his plan was working after all. But little did he know that Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang were planning something to stop Nawt from eating all of the cookies back in their mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When the Monstars got back inside the mansion, Pound closed and locks the front door shut. "Well guys, we're back home." Pound said. "Since we're back inside the mansion, I bet you guys are tired right now." said Nawt. "We sure are little dude." Blanko smiled as he replied, "We're so tired, we could nap for hours." "Blanko is right." Bupkus agreed, "I'm so tired, I could sleep like a log." Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang pretended to yawn to fool Nawt so they can stop him from eating too much cookies. Nawt smiled as he thought to himself, "Finally Nawt! This is your chance!"

"That's alright." said Nawt, "You guys get your rest while I go to the bathroom."

And so, Nawt walked slowly next to the bathroom door while Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang were pretending to walk upstairs by walking in place on the stairs. Suddenly, the saw their little red friend zoom into the kitchen. Pound whispered to the others, "C'mon you guys. Let's see what our little buddy Nawt is up to in the kitchen." "You got it." The rest of them whispered. The four Monstars tiptoed from downstairs and snuck next to the kitchen entrance. The four boys poked their heads in the kitchen and saw Nawt opening the cookie jar next to the microwave. Nawt smiled with joy when his plan finally worked. "I did it! He said with glee, "I finally get to eat more of these cookies!" Nawt started eating the cookies straight from the jar and felt giddy inside."

Suddenly, Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang jumped into the kitchen and caught Nawt red handed as they shouted, "Aha! Busted!" which caused Nawt to jump in fear. He turned around with a nervous look on his face while Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang were furious with him. Nawt gulped when he asked the others a question."Guys? How did you all know that I was eating more cookies? I thought you guys were about to take a nap." Bupkus replied, "We knew you were up to something, so we came up with a plan to stop you." " did we tell you about eating too much of Bang's cookies?!" Pound asked sternly."Pound's right Nawt." Bupkus agreed, "Eating too much of Bang's cookies can give you cavities and make you feel sick. You know that right?"

"I know." Nawt replied, "But I can't help myself. Bang's cookies are so good!" Pound said, "That's still no excuse to hog them all for yourself." "I agree with Pound, dude." Blanko reasoned with Nawt, "You shouldn't eat too much sugar; it's not good for you."

Bang was also furious at Nawt for trying to eat all of his cookies for himself. "You should be ashamed of yourself Nawt!" he growled, "I told you that I didn't bake those cookies just for you. I baked those for all of us." "I'm sorry Bang." Nawt apologized, "But I can't help myself." Bang was fed up with Nawt's excuses and couldn't take it anymore." I don't want to hear any more of your excuses!" he shouted, "You better save us some cookies! If you don't,I'm gonna make you bake them without my help and without my recipes!"

Nawt shook nervously when heard Bang's threats. "But I don't know how to bake cookies!" Nawt exclaimed, "I don't even know how to cook!" "You'll learn how to cook if you keep eating those cookies!" Bang yelled. Bupkus restrains Bang, "Bang, don't you think you're being a little harsh on Nawt?" Bupkus reasoned with him. "You have to calm down"." Bang took a deep breath and finally calmed down. However, the rest of the boys were still upset with Nawt.

"We're really disappointed in you Nawt." said Pound.

"Yeah, man." Blanko said, "That was a very selfish thing to do.

Pound,Blanko, and Bang left the kitchen. Before Bupkus left, he told Nawt, "Before you start eating those cookies, ask yourself; what's more important? Cookies or your friends?" After Bupkus left, Nawt was filled shame inside. "What have I done?" he asked himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Later at dawn, Nawt felt shameful about trying to eat more of Bang's cookies for himself, which made his friends disappointed in him. "Man. How can I be so selfish?" Nawt thought shamefully, "I can believe I let those cookies get in the way of my friendship with the others." Nawt was full of regret about what he did. "The others were right." Nawt thought, "I've should've listen to them about eating too much cookies." Suddenly, Nawt heard Pound call his name from the living room."Nawt! We need to talk to you." Nawt knew he had to stay strong and accept any punishment they have for him. Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang looked at their little red friend with displeasure as Nawt walked into the living room. The four Monstars scoffed, "Well,well, it isn't Nawt the Cookie Eater." "Hey guys. Is there something you guys want to tell me?" Nawt asked.

Pound said,"Bupkus,Blanko,Bang, and I are going to the gym to do some exercise." "And I'm coming too, right?" Nawt asked with an nervous smile, Bang growled,"Oh no you're not! We have a special punishment for you." Nawt gulped and started shaking in fear. "What is it?" he asked nervously. "While we're gone, you are going to clean the entire mansion from top to bottom when we get back. "What?! But that'll take all night!" Nawt exclaimed."I don't want to hear it!" Pound shouted, "You chose to eat most of Bang's cookies for yourself, so this is your punishment!" Bang growled, "That's what you get for trying to eat all of my cookies for yourself!"

"This is for your own good Nawt."Bupkus said. Blanko scolded, "We tried to warn you Nawt, but you didn't listen." "C'mon you guys." Pound told the others, "Nawt has a lot of cleaning to do." When Pound opens the front door, he and the others glared at Nawt as they leave. After the door closes, Nawt felt more ashamed of himself when he knew how upset his friends were when they caught Nawt eating most of Bang's cookies. "I blew it!" he blamed on himself, "I'm stuck here all because I wanted Bang's cookies all to myself and it's all my fault!" Nawt was filled was extreme guilt and sadness. "My friends were right." Nawt said, "I should've listened to them about eating too much cookies." Nawt knew it was time to take responsibility for actions clean the entire mansion, and apologize to friends about what he had done. "I gotta apologize to the others." Nawt said to himself, "But first, it's time to get cleaning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

After 3 hours of cleaning the entire mansion,Nawt was exhausted and went to his room. "I did it." He said to himself, "I finished cleaning the entire mansion including my room from top to bottom." Nawt felt super tired and decided that it was time for a nap. He yawned, "Man, after cleaning the mansion, I deserve a break." After Nawt takes off his sneakers. he gets into his bed and closes his eyes shut. In his dream, Nawt starts having a nightmare about him screaming as he falls down in a spinning spiral background with cookies flying around. Suddenly, he starts hearing Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang's voice and stopped screaming. "NAWT! NAWT!"

"Guys?" asked Nawt, "Where are you guys?"

"We're right here dude." Blanko replied.

The four Monstars appeared around him like ghosts which caused the little red alien to scream in fear. Nawt exclaimed"Guys?! What happened to your bodies?!" "That's not important!" Pound said sternly, "Why didn't you listen to us about eating too much cookies?" Nawt explained, "I'm sorry you guys! But I couldn't control myself; Bang's cookies were so good!" Bupkus scoffed at Nawt, "What are you talking about Nawt? You can control yourself when you eat his cookies! You're just making excuses." Bang agreed with Bupkus and said, "Bupkus is right! I was the one who made for all of us, not just for you!" Blanko scoffed, "This is what you get for eating too much cookies dude." Nawt apologized to his four ghostly friends for what he has done, "I'm sorry you guys. I just wanted to eat more of Bang's cookies!"

Bang growled, "You want more cookies? We'll give you more cookies!" Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang snapped their fingers together from their right hands and made Nawt disappear. The little red alien reappeared back in the kitchen and fell flat on his face like a pancake. When he got up, he realized the kitchen was humongous and he was shorter than his normal size. "What happened to the kitchen?!" Nawt exclaimed, "And what happened to me? I know I'm short, but this is ridiculous."

Suddenly, Nawt saw the cookie jar moving; which caused him to sweat and shake in fear as it kept shaking until something in the jar moved the lid off from the inside. Nawt gulped when he knew something bad was about to happen to him. But then, Nawt saw something absolutely horrific. A bunch of man-eating cookies jumped out the cookie jar and landed on the kitchen floor glaring at Nawt as he shook in terror. "Get him boys!" The cookie leader with an eye patch shouted, "That's the red troublemaker who ate most of our friends!"Nawt screamed with fear as he ran away from the man-eating cookies that were trying to eat him. He ran into the living room until he finally made it to the front , Nawt was too small to open the door and tried to jump up and down to get to the doorknob, but remained unsuccessful. Nawt turned around and looked at the army of man eating cookies heading towards him with fear. Nawt was surrounded and knew that there was no way out. "It's hopeless! There's no way out here!" Nawt exclaimed. He started to feel extremely guilty as the cookie army went closer to him. "My friends were right!" he said to himself, "I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!" Finally, the nightmare ended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Meanwhile back in Nawt's bedroom, Pound,Bupkus,Blanko, and Bang were trying to wake up Nawt as they shake him while he was talking in his sleep."I should've listened! I should've listened!" Pound shouted, "Wake up Nawt!" "C'mon Nawt, you gotta get up man!" Blanko told him. "Nawt, you have to wake up!" said Bang. "Nawt! You have to get up!" said Bupkus. Finally, the four Monstars paused for a moment when they saw their little red friend wake up from a terrible dream.

Nawt rubbed his right eye with his right hand and moaned, "Man, What happened?" Bupkus responded, "You were having a nightmare Nawt." Blanko said, "Yeah little dude. It sounded liked you had one heck of a dream." Nawt remembered what he did before he took a nap. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "I took a nap after I finished cleaning the entire house!" Bang scoffed, "Looks like all the sugar from my cookies you consumed really put you to sleep. You're lucky that I wasn't the one to put you to sleep." Nawt chuckled nervously as he rubs his head and said, "Yeah, lucky me." The rest of the boys look at Nawt with displeasure. "We're still upset at you for what you did." Pound scoffed.

Nawt saw how upset his friends were and decided to apologize for what he had done. "You guys have every right to be upset with me, because my dream made me realize what I did was wrong and I want to apologize about my actions." Pound and the others looked at each other and looked back at Nawt. They could tell that he was deeply sorry about what he had done.

Nawt continues to apologize to the boys, "I shouldn't have tried to eat all of Bang's cookies for myself. That's not who I am. I learned that what I did was selfish because I kept thinking about how good Bang's cookies were instead of thinking about my own friends. You guys are my best friends and all of you are more important to me than a bunch cookies." Finally, Nawt concluded his apology to his friends, "So,what I'm trying to say is, I'm really really sorry." Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang accepted Nawt's apology after they knew how sorry he was. Pound walked over to Nawt and said, "Alright Nawt, we forgive you." Nawt showed sad smile on his face until Pound continued, "But on one condition, promise you'll never eat too much sugary snacks ever again."

Nawt replied, "I promise."

Bang jumps into the conversation and says, "Listen Nawt, I'm sorry for being too hard you about earlier."

"We all are." said Bupkus.

Bang continues, "But you gotta stop eating too much of my cookies. It's not good for your health and we're only saying that to save your life.

Blanko says, "Bang's right Nawt. Eating too much cookies could give you lots of cavities in your teeth and we don't want that to happen to you. Do understand what we're saying?" Nawt understood and replied, "I understand perfectly." Pound said, "Good. Now that we got our apologies out of the way, what do you boys say we have some meatloaf for dinner?" The rest of the Monstars liked Pound's suggestion and went downstairs to the kitchen so Bang can make dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

Meanwhile in the Monstars' dining room, the boys were eating delicious meatloaf Bang made for dinner. After Nawt swallowed a piece of his meatloaf, he said, "Man Bang, this meatloaf you made tastes great!" Blanko said, "I agree little dude." "Nice and meaty" said Bupkus. "You're a true master chef, Bang." Pound complimented Bang. Bang smiled at his friends compliments about his cooking. "Thanks you guys." While Nawt continued to eat his meatloaf, he said, "You know guys, I learned a valuable lesson today."

Bang asked, "Oh really, what lesson have you learned?"

Nawt continued, "I learned that eating sugary snacks are okay every once and awhile,but it's important to eat healthy and have a balanced diet."Pound said, "That's good. We're really happy that you learned your lesson." Nawt smiled at his friends knowing that all is forgiven. He looked at Bang and said, "Bang, I'm sorry again for trying to hog of your cookies for myself." Bang puts his hand on Nawt's shoulder and says, "Nawt, it's remember the next time I bake some more cookies, try to control yourself and share some for us." Bupkus told Nawt, "Bang's right Nawt. Always remember to stop and think before you do something you're not supposed to."

"Yes, I will." Nawt replied, "Thanks for trying to stop me from eating too much sugar you guys." The four Monstars smiled at their little red friend and Blanko replied, "It's our pleasure little dude." Pound said, "Well boys, now that everything's back to normal. Let's continue to eat our meatloaf." "Yeah." The four Monstars said while smiling. And for then on, Nawt never ate too much cookies ever again and everything was back to normal when Monstars continued to eat their meatloaf for dinner. The dream Nawt had made him realize that friendship was more important to him than cookies.

THE END


End file.
